Because You're Lily Evans
by Lady Violet Fire
Summary: Because you're Lily Evans, and you listen to your brain and not your heart. Because you're Lily Evans, and you fell in love with James Potter.


What if Lily Evans didn't hate James her entire life before seventh year?

First Year:

You glance at the boy at the end of the table who's laughing and talking with his newfound friends. _He_ was the one who was mean to Sev on the train this afternoon. But yet, there's something about him that makes you look back again and again. You catch his eye for a second, and then shake your head ever so slightly. You know this boy isn't good for you. Because you're Lily Evans, and to you, the world is mostly made of good people.

Second Year:

You're History of Magic partners and you barely can stand to look at anything but your book. You give him half of the work and sit at the opposite end of the library. Because doing anything else would cause you to do something you would regret (i.e. hex him into the next world). When you hand the project in the next week, you're surprised to see that his half is neatly and perfectly done. You shake your head, quietly reminding yourself that he is not good for you, just like Sev says. Because you're Lily Evans, and you're still innocent.

Third Year:

It's the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Alice spends her time wondering if Frank will ask her to go with him. You listen to her daydreams silently, cursing yourself for having the slightest hope that _he_ would ask you. When he does, you briefly consider saying yes. But then you remember the curse he shot at Sev the day before. You give him your best withering glare and turn away before you can see the look of disappointment that flits across his face, before being replaced by his trademark smirk. Because you're Lily Evans, and you're oblivious.

Fourth Year:

You yell at him, stage huge fights in the Common Room, just for an excuse to talk to him. Spend hours in the library, finding new hexes and jinxes that even Dumbledore hasn't heard of. He thinks you're a prick who never has any fun, seeing as how you never, ever date anyone. You tell yourself it's because no one is good enough. To everyone else, it seems like you really _do _hate him. Even Alice and Marlene would testify that you loathe James Potter with every possible fiber of your being. Everyone assumes that you two are mortal enemies. They couldn't be farther from the truth. Because you're Lily Evans and you're nothing if not a liar.

Fifth Year:

You ignore the whispers about Sev, about his being involved in the Dark Arts. You tell yourself that you're imagining the tightness in your chest whenever he goes to talk privately with his Slytherin friends. You're losing your best friend, and you know it. And then comes that awful June afternoon. You see Sev humiliated once again, by him. This time it's worse. Far worse. You defend your best friend, as you must. But then Sev says that he doesn't need you help because you're a _Mudblood. _You don't cry, because Lily Evans doesn't shed tears.

Sixth Year:

He's become quieter, more serious. That isn't to say that he doesn't play useless pranks anymore. It's just that he doesn't ask you out every other second of the day, and the two of you resemble something close to friends. You tell yourself that you're glad he's stopped asking, and the peace and quiet is just what you wanted. Because You're Lily Evans, and that's the only way you can maintain your sanity.

Seventh Year:

You haven't cried since you were eight years old, and that was when you broke your arm. This year, you seem to be shedding tears all the time. It was supposed to be perfect. You were made Head Girl, Petunia stopped bothering you (for the most part). And then _they_ died in a Muggle attack led by Voldemort. You know he would understand better than anyone, having lost his parents and all. But every time you open your mouth and try to say something, all that comes out is bladderdash about Head duties. When he asks you out again, for the first time in two years, you surprise yourself by saying yes. You ignore Severus burning eyes from the Slytherin table. Graduation swings around, and you and him are still together, to your surprise. You realize you don't want it to end. So when he asks you to marry him on stage in front of the whole school, you say yes. Because you're Lily Evans, and you're in love with James Potter.

Press the button, you know you want to.

-Lady Violet Fire

!

!

!

!

V


End file.
